


Secret Journal

by zarcake



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of smut, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nude Drawings, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Arthur cannot resist drawing the naked woman sharing the hotel room with him.





	Secret Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I had in mind. If I get inspired, this might become a series. But no promises.

When Arthur reentered the hotel room, he was struck at how beautiful the woman in the bed was. A thin blanket was draped over her hips, leaving her upper body visible. One of her arms was hidden beneath the pillow, while the other was draped along her side. Her hand hung off her side and covered her lower stomach. Her breasts were pushed together, but they were on full display for him to see. Her hair was a mess, strewn about her head like a halo and a bit covered her face. The bite marks from the night before adorned her skin and left Arthur feeling proud. 

She couldn’t sleep like this in Shady Belle or in any other camp. His room didn’t lock and someone could walk in and see her like this. He knew there wasn’t much modesty in the gang, but he did not want Micah or Uncle seeing her shirtless. Shit, the thought of anyone seeing her in such a vulnerable state made his blood boil. 

The morning sunlight that streamed through the window illuminated her in bright light. He could see the moles that dotted her body. The scars from falling off her horse or being shot. There was a long scar along her stomach from a knife fight. At this moment, she looked like an angel, and to Arthur, she was an angel. 

Moving quietly, Arthur grabbed a second journal from his satchel and pulled a chair up to the bed. This journal was something he bought at her suggestion. It was filled with sketches and pictures of her in rather compromised positions. It was something he protected and kept hidden on his person at all times. He didn’t want some random person or fellow gang member seeing her in such ways. 

As he flipped through the journal, he saw numerous other sketches of her. Some of the sketches were innocent, like her sitting in front of the fire, or cleaning her gun. There was one of her frowning. If he remembered correctly, she was arguing with someone in camp about something. Probably, Micah, he thought. His favorite sketch was the one of her sleeping. She looked so peaceful that Arthur couldn’t resist drawing her. 

Most of the art in the journal though was scandalous. There were many nude drawings of her doing simple things. One drawing was of her back, waist, and the top of her butt. She had been doing her hair in the mirror that day. Another was of her laying on her back, her arms stretched out above her head, a smirk on her lips. There was even one of her in a bathtub. He never finished the sketch because she convinced him to join her. His favorite was the one where she wore his hat and was sitting shirtless against a tree. 

There were some other lewder drawings of her. One was a sketch of his cum splattered along her stomach. Another was a sketch of her playing with herself, her fingers buried deep inside her cunt. He managed to capture the needy look on her face and the way she bit her lip. His favorite was a drawing of his cum dripping out of her. 

The pictures of her varied, just like the drawings. Some were innocent, like the ones of her sitting on a horse or fishing. Others were of her lounging around camp or reading. His favorite was the one of her watching the sunrise. Her hair was a mess from the wind, but the look on her face always made his stomach flip. Her favorite picture was one of them standing beneath a tree. She had her rifle over her shoulder and he looked sour as always, but she thought it was perfect. 

The other pictures, the ones he would look at when they were separated, were dirty. There were several of her wearing nothing but his jacket or shirt. Some were of her face down with her ass up, her pubic hair was shiny with her slick or his cum. He couldn’t remember which. His two favorite pictures of her were when she was down on her knees, his cock in her mouth. The second picture was of his cum splattered across her face. He chuckled when he found a dirty picture of himself in the journal. He was laying on a bed naked, rubbing his cock. It was her idea to take dirty pictures of him as well. 

Finding a free page, Arthur began sketching the woman in front of him. He was so busy sketching the woman, he didn’t notice she woke up. Not until she spoke. 

“What you doing there, cowboy?” Arthur jumped at her voice but gave her a smile. 

“Drawin an angel.” She giggled at the name and swept the hair out of her face. Before Arthur could let out a huff, she went back to her original position. 

“Can’t move yet?”

“Not yet. Go back to sleep sweetheart. It’s still early.”

“I know. A certain cowboy likes getting up at the crack of dawn to watch the sunrise.”

“And a certain cowgirl will sleep all day.”

“Sleep is wonderful, Mr. Morgan.”

“I know. Now close those pretty eyes of yours and go back to sleep. We can stay here all day and take our time heading back to Shady Belle.”

“Sounds good to me. I like Strawberry, at least compared to the fucking swamp.”

“Me too.”

The room grew silent again and Arthur continued sketching. Her eyes began to grow heavy, and soon she was asleep. When Arthur felt he could do all he could with this sketch, he undressed and crawled back into bed with her. She immediately scooted closer to him, her head rested against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it.


End file.
